


empty wallets

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunlix, Its a short cute fic, Just cute shit, M/M, Stay, i hope yall will wnjoy it, kinda inspired by 'empty wallets' by 5sos, not tws at all, stary kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: and all because they both suffered from the broke uni student syndrome with empty wallets.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	empty wallets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmoonjisung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/gifts).



> hi elle!! happy birthday <3 hope your day goes great and you have the best birthday yet. love you <3

felix was still remembering three months ago when jisung dragged him on a shopping spree, since he had suffered a quite sad break up with someone who still was in their circle of friends. of course, the younger literally had no will to buy things, since his mood was down and he was also short on money. he didn’t need to be in ‘debt’ as well. but sadly for him, he was still dragged outside and to the mall by his best friend. of course, for the most part, felix wasn’t really paying attention to the shops and to what jisung was blabbering about, even if he was nodding to everything. he also did try some new clothes, but nothing was vibing with the style he usually had regarding street fashion. by the end of the shopping spree, however, they finally got to felix’s favourite shop, so the boy got somewhat excited, being a little bit more responsive. he was actually putting some effort in picking something he liked and jisung was more than proud. he decided to let felix do his own choices and went to look for something himself.

a little action which led to something… or should i say someone? someone who showed felix how happiness resided in little things and made him realise how wrong his perspective on the world was. all because jisung left felix alone for almost 30 minutes. 30 minutes in which the boy chose some clothes to try on and after he proceeded to do so, he realised he didn’t have money for neither of the items, since they were quite expensive due to the fact that they were limited edition.

felix sighed and sat on the chair that was inside the dressing room and started softly hitting his head with his phone, thinking. theoretically, he could buy them, but then again he should probably use less money for his meals. why was it so hard being an uni student? why couldn’t his parents just give him more money than they were already giving? or why couldn’t he just be a normal uni student who has some part time work? well, for one, his parents did say they weren’t going to give him more than he absolutely needs. and he did spent his last savings on games, so he was the one at fault. second, he was procrastinating almost all the time, he was shocked he was able to even finish his assignments at times. after all, he was the problem but he had no intention to acknowledge that. yet.

while thinking, he heard a voice from outside the dressing room yelling.

“are you gonna spend more time in there? are you a model or what?”

“i wish i was because then i wouldn’t have to think if i should go in debt for buying cool ass clothes.” felix yelled back, a bit annoyed and started gathering the items and as soon as he opened the door, but... god help him, who was that pretty boy standing in front of the dressing room? of course, it wasn’t something stupid as love at first sight, but the younger knew how to appreciate beauty and that boy was it.

“i will buy them for you if it means i can get in and try some of the clothes myself.” the stranger replied with a chuckle,, realising that felix was probably joking with the answer he gave him. “let me guess, broke uni student?”

“pretty much. can relate?” felix simply answered, letting out a soft laugh as well.

“to some extent.” the taller replied. “hyunjin.”

“felix.”

a kind of hilarous interaction, if you would ask jisung about it when he was told about what happened in the minutes he wasn’t near felix. however, it did bring a new person in their friend circle. everyone immediately welcomed hyunjin and liked him from first interaction. they grew to be good friends within weeks. of course, hyunjin kept getting closer and closer to felix since he was the first one he ever met, but no one minded that. not even jisung who usually radiated clingy best friend. it happened kind of fast, that’s true. but felix couldn’t be happier in hyunjin’s presence, ever since he got to know the boy better.

their first conversation ever, in the mall, transformed into an inside joke about their empty wallets. they literally never had money to go out in the city, but they always found themselves staying at home and ordering take out in the end, because they just sucked at cooking. how did they survive alone for so long? it was quite a mystery even for them. moreso, they still ended with even emptier wallets when they were hanging out. no one knew how or why, but it happened.

two months into the friendship, however, felix realised that he was probably having sort of a crush on hyunjin. of course, some time from his break up did pass, but he thought it was a meaningless attraction regarding the older. that until they reached the third month and at that point, he realised that he’s doomed. why? because the oh so thought tiny crush on hyunjin transformed itself in something much bigger than what felix would have liked to admit.

he didn’t know how to act at first, because he felt kind of embarrassed, since he thought that the other was no way in hell feeling the same as he did. furthermore, for some days he also tried to avoid hyunjin, because he wanted to clear his head regarding the situation. that, obviously, didn’t work out how felix would have liked to do. it was upsetting to say the least, because every little thing the older did made the other’s heart beat like he just ran a marathon. he also tried to avoid his feelings, but each time he locked eyes with hyunjin, they came back even stronger and at the end of the day, felix was still very much whipped for hwang hyunjin. he also thought of randomly confessing through a joke and brush it off easily if he was to get rejected, but he chickened out in the last moment.

easier said… lee felix was doomed to be in love with the boy whole yelled at him when he was spending way too much time in a dressing room. he could have waited it out, but who knew how much was it going to last? he didn’t want to choose that kind of option, but sadly he had to accept it until further plan making.

hyunjin, on the other hand… well not other, because he was going through just the same thing as felix. at first he was happy he got a new friend and then even more, but with every new hang out, something started to grow in the boy’s soul and he just knew what it was, he just didn’t want to claim it at first. but god, how couldn’t someone just fall in love with lee felix? the way he joked around, wanting to make everyone feel good. his caring side he showed everytime someone looked like they weren’t in the best mood. the way his eyes smiled when seeing puppies while walking in the park. how he frowned when playing video games, because he didn’t want to lose. how he looked the prettiest after removing his daily make up. hyunjin could have gone on and on about felix for three days straight if he ever would have had the chance.

but, i did say he had the same troubles as felix, didn’t i? fearing that the feeling never was mutual and would never be. trying to ignore everything he loved about the younger, trying to suppress the feelings or trying to convince himself it wasn’t something that it was going to last. he was wrong as well, because with every new day, he found another thing to fall in love with concerning felix. it was like the boy became lvable more and more per day and it was driving hyunjin crazy, because he couldn’t get him out of his mind.

and at the same time, he had no plan on how to deal with it anymore.

of course, to their friends, the pining against each other was very obvious. another obvious thing was how oblivious they were to their own feelings. at first, it was fun to see them ‘suffer’ silently, because they had no idea how to act on what they felt for each other. but with time, most of them just wanted them to date already, because every day it became even more painful to watch and they honestly had no idea how much more they could even resist with them acting that way. even if that being known between them, they had no interest in interfering with the two boys’ decisions and feelings, because even if they supported their choices regardless, they weren’t going to force them into something that could have went wrong, just because of the reason that they dared to not let hyunjin and felix to find each other on their own.

but they weren’t going to lie, they considered the two some sort of dumbasses.

and they also sort of regretted not interfering at some point, because they literally had to witness the mutual pining one more month and at that point they were done with their friends’ obliviousness. so they decided that instead of doing something about that, they could just give them a slap on the back so they could finally do something about their feelings.

so, they were all gathered inside jisung’s house, in the living room. they were seated in a circle on the floor, since they decided they could play some boring game of truth or dare. without a purpose, of course. that was a lie, hope it was obvious.

so they started playing and it didn’t even take that much time, until someone had to ask hyunjin a question, since he picked truth, because according to his words he ‘didn’t want to get too wild yet’. well, he had no idea what his friends had in store for him. jisung smirked and then spoke up.

“if you could kiss anyone from this room, who would that person be?”

to say hyunjin was taken aback by the question, that was a misunderstanding. he definitely did not, under any circumstance, expect that kind of question to be thrown at him, especially that early in the game. he gulped and since they did make a promise at the start to answer or do everything, he had to give a reply. his eyes went to felix, of course, but he tried to mask it by looking at other people in the room as well.

he wasn’t fooling anyone, besides felix probably.

“well… after scanning the people here through and through… my choice is the cute freckled boy in front of me.” hyunjin finally responded and everyone faked a shocked gasp, while the younger blushed at the mention of ‘cute freckled boy’ and tried to cover his red face with his hands. his friends started to say multiple ‘awww’s at the sight, but felix also wanted to be somewhat bold. so he took away his hands and lifted up his head, smiling softly.

“then why aren’t you doing it?” he asked, full of confidence.

the outcome was exactly what someone might think of, hyunjin got up and went to felix, cupping his face with his hands and placed a sweet kiss on the other’s lips, as everyone in the room cheered for them, as they finally realised that the other felt the same.

and all because they both suffered from the broke uni student syndrome with empty wallets. it was quite surprising how two strangers who never spoke to each other until one random point in their life could end up later in life being in love. looking back, they were surely still joking about their first interaction, but after all, it brought them to where they were the day when they decided that taking it further was worth all they had.


End file.
